


The Human Mind and What it is For

by DrScaredycrow



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrScaredycrow/pseuds/DrScaredycrow
Summary: What if Herbert West never broke out of Dr.Carl Hill's mind control. What if all his evil plans to steal Herbert's work worked. With Herbert has his assistant, his pawn, his puppet for more ground breaking research to steal. And what of dan? Well left in a state even Herbert West could not bring him back.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Human Mind and What it is For

The brain. The controller, the hub, the computer of the human body. The human mind ... The human mind.... The mind. Where all our impulses, thoughts, ideas are born, live and reside. 

The brain usually was the last thing to go when we die. Doctors and scientists had theorised in the past that the brain would not last after 6- 12 minutes after death. That this was irev .. ireverc .. could not be reversed. That this was the end. 

He was a scientist once.  
Herbert west often thought of this while working in the lab or while put on for show by hill at parties or galas as his strange little assistant. He used to be a scientist, and a brilliant one. He was training to be a doctor, a surgeon and a good one he would have made. But he never got there. Hill didn't trust him in the beginning not to run or tell or something that even now herbert could contemplate. No Hill wanted him here in the new basement lab cooking away and giving away his notes, his thoughts his brilliance. So herbert dropped out of school in the beginning. And by the time hill trusted him not to run.. it was too late. Herbert was so far behind in school.. in life. He wasn't even really himself anymore.  
So yes herbert west used to be a scientist, but now he was a puppet. Pulled to and frow on thin strings that tangled his lackluster frame and swam his mind. He never did figure out how Dr. Hill did it but really it didn't matter much anymore anyways. 

Herbert sometimes wonders what it would have been like to have stayed in that psych facility in switzerland. Yes he wouldn't have had his work but it was safe there, they knew that he hadn't killed gruber.. not really it was just the experiment. He was still Herbert West there. But then he would never have met dan..... Dan and meg Dan Meg Dan. But that may have been better then how life panned out.  
Sometimes when he is particularly down and stuck in his receding mind he wonders of what Dr. Gruber would think of his star pupil now. Felled by his plagerist... Losing his mind, his thoughts, his science his identity. He thinks he would probably not be mad, he was good like that. He would just be sad, an emotion that herbert was quite familiar with these days. Poor little herbert, brain too big for his small stature and weak body. Strong in will but not much else. But even that was gone now. But his thoughts were getting away from him now. He had to finish this test before hill returned.

Yes Herbert West used to be a scientist.  
But he wasn't that anymore. And it was beginning to dawn that he wasn't really Herbert West anymore either.


End file.
